Last Duel For You, My Friend
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Juudai Yuuki dan Johan Anderson adalah dua insan yang memiliki ikatan persahabatan yang kuat dan tak mudah dipatahkan oleh siapapun dan apapun. Namun, tidak dengan kehendak dan kekuasaan Tuhan hingga kebersamaan mereka telah menjadi memori yang tak bisa dilupakan. Ia percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti mereka akan bertemu dan ber-duel bersama untuk selamanya. (AU, Death Chara)


**Type : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

 **Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy & Song**

 **Rated : PG-13/K+**

 **Character**

 **Mayor :**

 **\- Judai Yuki**

 **\- Johan Anderson**

 **Minor :**

 **\- Judai cs**

 **\- Samejima & teachers of Duel Academy.**

 **Inspiration : Song of "See You Again - Wiz Khalifa feat Charlie Puth"**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD amburadul, kaku, AU (cerita sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya), Death Chara.**

 **Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

 **Summary :**

 **Telah banyak ingatan yang kita rajut saat kita berjumpa satu sama lain, berbagi bersama, bercanda, dan ber-duel bersama demi kesenangan. Tapi, aku tahu ini tak akan mungkin ada selamanya. Kemungkinan pasti akan muncul kepada kita dan kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku bersyukur berdiri di sampingmu, bersama dengan yang lainnya adalah hal luar biasa yang pernah kurasakan. Ikatan persahabatan menjadi tali yang tak akan bisa terputus oleh apapun. Saat kita berhasil mencapainya, maka jangan pernah lupakan aku saat aku tak ada.**

 **~Last Duel For You, My Friend~**

 **-NN's POV-**

Manusia adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling mulia dan sempurna. Namun, sesempurna apapun, sekuat apapun, sepandai apapun, dan lainnya, mereka tetaplah memiliki kelemahan... yaitu "Waktu" saat mereka hidup di dunia.

Aku, kau dan semuanya, ya, suatu saat akan dipanggil oleh Tuhan, entah kapan, dimana, dan bagaimana. Bukannya aku menakutimu, tetapi hal itulah yang akan terjadi.

Terutama pada sahabat kita yang sangat kita sayangi saat kita pertama kali bertemu, hidup di samping kita, kini sudah tak di samping kita lagi.

Sama halnya yang kualami... saat itu...

 **xXx**

 **-Normal POV-**

 _ **Graduation Duel Academy**_ **, Beberapa Tahun yang Lalu~**

"Selamat bagi para siswaku yang telah lulus dalam akademi ini. Aku harap kalian bisa meneruskan impian kalian di luar akademi ini. Sekian pesan dariku." ucap Sang Kepala Sekolah, Samejima.

Para siswa maupun guru sangat terharu karena telah berhasil melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan selama di akademi ini. Sebagian murid mulai mempersiapkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan, ada juga yang masih bingung.

"Hiks! _Aniki_ *dan _Senpai-tachi_ ** telah lulus...! Aku sangat sedih- _don_! Huaaahh! Aku sendirian lagi- _saurus_!" teriak Kenzan kepada para kakak kelasnya.

"Ke-Kenzan, sudah, sudah. Kami juga begitu, tapi inilah yang harus kami dapatkan. Kau pun juga akan begitu nanti." ucap Judai, Sang Kakak Kelas dari _Red Osiris_ sekaligus _Aniki_ bagi Kenzan.

"Ooh! Aku akan berjuang- _don_!" ucap semangat Kenzan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kalian lakukan nantinya?" tanya Judai iseng pada para sahabatnya.

"Aku akan meneruskan ilmuku yang sudah dititipkan Profesor Zwenstein padaku!" jawab Misawa dengan semangatnya.

"Aku mungkin akan ikut dengan _Nii-san*_." ucap Asuka sedikit ragu-ragu dengan wajah tidak suka. Hingga membuat semua ber- _sweat drop_.

"Kalau aku, akan meneruskan _Duel Respect_ seperti yang dilakukan _Onii-san*_ pada lawan nantinya." ucap Shou tegas.

"Kalau kau Manjoume-?" ucap Judai terpotong.

"Thunder!" bentak Jun.

"Manjoume Thunder, apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti?" tanya Judai.

Jun tertawa seperti biasa, "Hehe. Tentu saja menjadi orang nomor satu di dunia dan membangun Manjoume _Group_ semakin maju dengan tanganku sendiri! Ahahaha!" jawab Jun dengan nada sombongnya.

"Lalu kau sendiri?" tanya Asuka pada Judai.

"Aku? Yah, aku tak tahu juga~" jawab Judai dengan polos hingga membuat para sahabatnya jatuh ala _Anime_.

Tak lama, seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya menghampirinya.

"Judai!"

Judai menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya yang seorang _Duelist Gem Beast_ , Johan. "Yo, Johan~!" sapa Judai.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Judai." ucap selamat Johan pada Judai.

"Ya, _sangkyu_ ~" ucap Judai senang. "Kau masih di sini ya?" tanyanya.

Johan mengangguk. "Yah, butuh beberapa tahun lagi agar aku lulus akademi ini. Jadi, kita akan berpisah ya...?" ucap Johan terlihat sedih.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita _duel_?" tawar Judai pada Johan.

" _Duel_?" ucap Johan bingung.

"Ya. _Duel_ terakhir kita! Jika kita _duel_ , tak akan ada kata perpisahan. Karena _duel_ ini akan terus kita ingat sampai kita bertemu lagi nanti." ucap Judai sambil tersenyum semangat.

Wajah Johan yang terlihat sedih, kini berubah menjadi senyum dan ia menerima tawarannya. "Baiklah! Kita selesaikan _duel_ terakhir kita!" ucap Johan.

Kemudian, mereka berdua dan yang lainnya ikut keluar ke depan akademi. Mereka mempersiapkan kartunya.

"Johan, izinkan aku men- _shuffle deck_ -mu." ucap Judai sekali lagi menawarkan jasanya pada Johan.

"Eh? Tapi..." ucap Johan ingin menolak.

"Tenang saja~. Tanganku ini berisi keajaiban dalam Draw~ Aku jamin duel kita akan lebih seru dari sebelumnya." ucap Judai menengadahkan tangannya pada Johan.

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku juga harus men- _shuffle deck_ -mu. Karena tanganku ini berisi kepercayaan, kekeluargaan dan ikatan persahabatan." ucap Johan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Judai.

"Ahaha! Boleh juga!" ucap Judai senang.

Kemudian, mereka memberikan deck mereka pada lawan mereka untuk mengocoknya lalu mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya.

"Ayo! Kita mulai _duel_ terakhir kita!" ucap Judai dengan nada semangat.

"Aku juga! Aku tak akan kalah darimu!" ucap Johan tak kalah semangat.

" _DUEL_!" seru Johan dan Judai bersamaan.

Selang 30 menit, _duel_ yang cukup lama dan seru telah menentukan hasilnya.

" _Sapphire Pegasus_! Serang langsung lawan!" perintah Johan pada _monster_ -nya.

 _DUAR!_

"GAAHH!" teriak Judai saat terhempas cukup jauh dan kalah.

Johan pun menghampiri Judai dan segera membantu Judai berdiri.

" _Sangkyu_ , Johan. Tak kusangka kau begitu kuat dari sebelumnya!" ucap Judai senang dan memuji Johan.

"Kau juga berhasil memojokkanku hingga hampir kalah. Kau juga tak kalah hebatnya." ucap Johan membalas dengan pujian juga.

" _Gotcha_! Duel yang menyenangkan dan tak akan terlupakan, Johan!" ucap Judai dengan gayanya.

" _Gotcha_! Akan kuingat duel terakhir kita!" balas Johan dengan cara yang sama. Tak lama, mereka tertawa bersama setelah menikmati duel mereka.

"Judai, suatu saat nanti, saat kita bertemu, kita akan _duel_ untuk kerinduan kita!" ucap Johan.

Ekspresi Judai berubah seperti risau. "...Mungkin..." ucapnya lirih.

"Judai? Kau kenapa?" tanya Johan khawatir.

Seketika itu juga ekspresi Judai kembali seperti semula. "Ah! Maaf! Tentu saja aku menerimanya saat kita bertemu lagi!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan semangat.

Tak lama, Judai dan seluruh siswa yang lulus meninggalkan pulau yang penuh dengan memori dan kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Di atas kapal, Judai dan kawan-kawan melambaikan tangan pada guru-guru maupun murid yang masih akan meneruskan sekolahnya.

"Judai, tunggulah! Aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu dan kita akan ber- _duel_!" ucap sumpah Johan di dalam hati.

"Ya! Aku akan menunggumu, Johan! Tentu dengan hasil duel kita nanti!" ucap Judai seperti mendengarkan bisikan Johan.

 **xXx**

 **-NN's POV-**

Beberapa tahun telah kulewati, bahkan aku berharap untuk segera bertemu dengannya. Sayangnya... apa yang kita tunggu... telah didahului oleh Tuhan...

 **xXx**

 **-Normal POV-**

Suasana duka telah menyelimuti segerombolan orang yang kini tengah mengerumuni sebuah makam yang baru saja mengubur seseorang yang berharga bagi hidup mereka. Tangisan demi tangisan dari Sang Sahabat mengalun seseorang yang telah tertidur dengan tenang di sana. Mereka bersedih, ya, mereka memang tak terima karena orang yang telah merubah mereka hingga mendapatkan motivasi telah menemui Sang Pencipta. Tapi, mereka tak bisa meminta paksa pada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan dirinya ke dunia karena itu adalah kekuasaannya. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah, melepaskannya dan mendoakannya agar tenang di Dunia Terindah di sana.

Sang Sahabat, tentu yang telah melakukan _Duel_ Terakhir dengannya yang kini telah dipanggil oleh Tuhan hanya diam..., menatap makam sahabatnya... dan juga menggenggam selembar surat terakhir untuknya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat...?" ucap sedih Sang Sahabat di dalam hatinya. Kemudian, dengan gemetar, Sang Sahabat membuka surat itu. Tulisan yang sangat kacau tapi mampu ia baca.

"Yah, bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja dan tetap bersemangat. Maaf, ya. Aku memang sengaja tidak memberitahukanmu tentang keadaanku yang kini diambang kematian. Bahkan pada yang lainnya tak kuberitahukan. Sayangnya, aku hanya tidak memberitahukan padamu. Aku meminta tolong Kepala Sekolah, Samejima untuk tidak menceritakan kondisiku padamu karena aku takut kau khawatir dan mengganggu konsentrasimu dalam _duel_ terakhirmu. Sekali lagi maaf. Oh iya, maaf juga kalau aku tak bisa menerima duel kita nanti, karena dokter mengatakan waktuku tak lama. Hanya dua hari setelah aku dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Tapi, aku senang memiliki sahabat sepertimu. Kau telah memotivasiku, menemaniku selama kita masih satu sekolah, bahkan _duel_ terakhir kita, _duel_ yang tak terlupakan. Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya, ya? Heh, aku memang tidak pintar menyembunyikan kegelisahanku kalau duel itu adalah duel terakhir kita dan kita tak akan bisa ber- _duel_ lagi. Bahkan, aku sempat bertanya pada Daitokuji- _sensei***_ , apakah orang meninggal akan merasa tenang? Beliau tidak merasakannya karena selalu di tubuh Pharaoh. Yubel pun tak tahu. _Winged Kuriboh_ juga. Aduh, jadi kepanjangan. Yah, aku senang bertemu denganmu. Tolong jaga _Deck_ -ku dan jadikan mereka sebagai keluargamu juga. Aku akan menunggumu di sini untuk ber- _duel_ yang tak ada habisnya! Kuucapkan selamat atas kelulusanmu. _Sayounara****_."

Itulah isi suratnya yang ditulis oleh Sang _Duelist,_ mantan murid _Duel Academia_...

 **xXx**

 **-TV News-**

"Sebuah duka yang sangat mengiris bagi keluarga dari _Duel Academia_. Seorang juara turnamen dengan _Deck Elemental Hero_ -nya telah meninggal dunia di rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan saat ia menyelamatkan seorang anak yang sedang mengambil bola di jalan raya setelah memenangkan turnamennya dari sebuah mobil yang hilang kendali karena rem rusak. Ia mengalami pendarahan hebat di kepalanya hingga membuatnya terbujur kaku tak mampu bergerak lagi di rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan, nyawanya tak bisa bertahan lebih lama karena banyak syaraf pada otaknya telah hancur. Sebuah berita yang mampu membuat banyak khalayak ikut dalam pemakamannya, seperti Pemimpin Kaiba, _Co. Ltd_ , Kaiba Seto, Presiden dari _Industrial Illusions_ , Pegasus J. Crawford, dan yang lain. Mari kita semua mendoakan Sang Juara Turnamen _Duel_. Beristirahatlah...

Judai Yuki."

 **The End**

 **xXx**

Tambahan:

Cerita ini selain terinspirasi dari lagu untuk Paul Walker. Selain itu juga, cerita ini terinspirasi dari ceritaku pada sahabat saya yang sudah lama menghadap ke Tuhan. Sulit memang melepaskan sahabat yang sudah terikat bersama, namun itu adalah Kehendak-Nya dan saya pun melepaskannya agar ia tenang di sana. Apalagi, saat membuat cerita ini, air mata gak mau berhenti sama sekali. Ah, maaf jadi sedikit curhat. Mohon kasih sarannya.

Arti:

*) : "Aniki", "Nii-san", "Onii-san" artinya sama yaitu "Kakak Laki-Laki". Tapi, "Aniki" ditunjukkan sebagai "Kakak Laki-Laki" dalam sebuah geng atau kelompok tertentu (panggilan sedikit kasar).

**) : "Senpai" + "-tachi" artinya "Kakak Seperguruan" dalam mencangkup jumlah lebih dari satu.

***) : "-sensei" artinya "Guru" biasanya dipasangkan setelah nama.

****) : "Sayounara" artinya "Selamat Tinggal" dalam waktu yang relatif yang tidak kita ketahui kapan orang tersebut akan kembali atau tidak.


End file.
